Nuestra Noche
by Cath Morgan
Summary: Louis se entera de que Harry lo ha estado engañando durante mucho tiempo y está decido a averiguar el por qué, para poder cambiarlo y lograr convencerlo de que él es todo lo que necesita.


**¡Hola!**

Bueno, hoy vengo con un OS _Larry Stylinson_ Semi-Erótico.

Se preguntarán: ¿por qué semi y no completamente erótico? La respuesta es fácil, se llama vergüenza. Aún no me siento capaz de relatar algo completamente erótico, al menos no entre dos hombres. Tengo la esperanza de que con el tiempo esto cambie. Mientras, disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuestra Noche.<strong>

_Por ti es que puedo entender que no hay que morir para el cielo tener. _

_Es nuestra noche._

* * *

><p>Harry miró por encima de toda la gente que se reunía en aquel salón —cada uno esforzándose más que el anterior en fingir que les emocionaba celebrar un aniversario más del grupo—, en busca de Louis. Cada vez que lo hacía, se tomaba unos segundos para escrutar los rostros de los ahí agrupados, dándose cuenta siempre de que era gente que no conocía y no tenía el más mínimo interés de conocer. Louis le había prometido unas horas antes que lo vería en el lugar en el que ahora se encontraba parado justo a las 8:00 p.m., pero con 8:20 en reloj no había señales del castaño.<p>

—¿Esperas a alguien, Harry? —el ruloso se sobresaltó cuando un aliento cálido le sopló en el cuello. La voz de aquella rubia artificial que llevaba una hora persiguiéndolo sin descanso llegó segundos después. Cloe comenzaba realmente fastidiarle.

—Ahora no, Cloe —le espetó sin mirarla. Tenía la vista fija en la puerta de entrada, alerta a cualquier señal de Louis.

Cloe suspiró pesadamente, claramente tratando de llamar la atención del ruloso y fingió no haberlo escuchado. Se había acercado a él de manera peligrosa y de vez en cuando se rozaba provocativamente contra Harry. Saltaba a la vista que estaba desesperada.

—Vamos, Harry. ¿Por qué no salimos de aquí y nos vamos a un lugar más… privado?

Harry rodó los ojos y le apartó las manos que vagaban en su pecho tratando de colarse por su camisa sin pudor alguno, sin importarle que el lugar estuviera lleno de personas que, ya de por sí, comenzaban a verla con recelo. No tenía tiempo ni ganas de tratar con la irritante rubia. De hecho, una semana atrás había decidido que ya no tendría nada con Cloe. Pese a eso, la idea de esfumarse por unos minutos con ella para un polvo rápido era tentadora, pero no era opción. Por lo menos no ahora que Louis podría llegar en cualquier momento.

Con un gesto de desdén hacia la rubia hizo una rápida inspección por el salón, cuando localizó a la persona que buscaba, le lanzó la más que familiar mirada de auxilio. Su rubio amigo asintió en cuanto captó lo que Harry pedía, y se acercó con paso relajado a Cloe. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la rodeó por la cintura para acercarla a él.

—Vamos, cariño, ¿no te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo? —Niall murmuró en el oído de la rubia. La jaló del brazo para apartarla de Harry y ella se fue encantada.

Harry suspiró aliviado cuando se vio liberado de la irritante presencia de Cloe y se concentró en su objetivo principal. Estaba seguro de que a esa rubia tonta no le importaba en lo más mínimo a quién se llevaba a la cama esa noche, siempre y cuando fuera alguno de los cinco miembros de la banda. Y no es que la chica hiciera mal su trabajo, Harry era fiel testigo de que la chica follaba de maravilla, simplemente… esta noche tenía otros planes. Y aunque no los tuviera, sabía que no se volvería a acostar con Cloe. No cuando se estaba encaprichando con él más de lo que podía soportar,

—¿Esperas a alguien, Harry? —el chico había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta del momento en que el castaño se acercó a él y, a comparación del escalofrió que le había provocado la voz chillona de Cloe al hacerle la misma pregunta, la voz de Louis le había provocado esa sensación de deseo y anticipación que sólo el sabia provocarle.

Con un agradable estremecimiento se giró para quedar de frente a Louis y le devolvió la sonrisa radiante con la que el castaño lo miraba. Dios, lo amaba con locura. Y sólo cuando veía la manera en que Louis le correspondía a su amor se permitía sentirse culpable por lo que hacía a sus espaldas.

Louis se merecía algo mucho mejor que un jodido bisexual empedernido, que no podía alejar la polla de cualquier cosa que le gustara y se moviera. Pero era tan egoísta que tampoco iba a permitir que se alejara de él para irle a dar sus atenciones a otro. Porque Harry sabía que, a comparación de él, Louis sí era hombre de una sola persona. Y Harry no estaba preparado para dejar de ser esa persona.

—Siento haber llegado tarde, pero la cosa con los paparazzi empeoró y no pude deshacerme de Eleanor hasta hace algunos minutos —se disculpó Louis, con la vergüenza legible en su hermoso rostro, como si él fuera el culpable de que eso pasara.

Harry sólo pudo sonreírle, sabiendo que el que tendría que estar avergonzado era él.

—Como sea —exclamó Louis, de pronto más animado. A Harry le encantaban esos cambios de humor tan repentinos que caracterizaban a su compañero y no pudo hacer más que sonreír—. Yo te prometí que esta seria nuestra noche y así será.

Louis tomó con discreción la manga de su chaqueta y lo llevó hasta donde se encontraba Niall; escondido en un solitario rincón del jardín, con la mano perdida dentro del escote de la rubia.

Niall, no era muy diferente de Harry, salvo que él era un hetero empedernido que no tenía prejuicios si de follar se trataba. Al final del día, él no tenía a quién rendirle cuentas.

El rubio apartó la cara de la de Cloe y se giró, mirándolos con una sonrisa perversa.

—Nos vamos, Niall. ¿Nos cubres?

—Sabes que sí, Louis —afirmó Niall, siempre dispuesto a cubrir en todo a la pareja de la que sólo él tenía conocimiento. A veces creían que Niall los veía como una causa a la cuál ayudar. Después de todo, aquellas bromas de los Sex Tape's de la pareja que el rubio hacía a menudo no eran del todo mentiras.

Louis le sonrió con agradecimiento y se giró junto a Harry para encaminarse al auto del castaño.

—Ah, ¿Harry? —el nombrado giró la cabeza para mirar a su rubio amigo sin dejar de caminar— Me debes una, amigo —le dijo y le guiñó un ojo.

Harry negó con la cabeza, divertido. Por supuesto que le debía una. No importaba que tan bien follara Cloe, siempre era un dolor de cabeza tratar con ella.

—¿Le debes una? —preguntó Louis con una ceja enarcada.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Luego lo abrazó, bajando la cabeza para plantarle un fugaz beso en los labios.

—Nada importante.

Louis condujo en silencio a la cabaña dentro del bosque que había rentado para esa noche. A pesar de que Harry había peleado el volante, él había ganado la batalla al decirle que no se dirigían a ningún lugar que él conociera.

Cuando llegaron, lanzó un suspiro y se estacionó. Se sentía nervioso por lo que allí adentro pasaría, a pesar de que no era la primera vez. Y tampoco sería la última. Louis tenía derecho a sentirse nervioso, después de todo, él sólo quería esa noche para saber en qué le había fallado a Harry para que él se fuera a la cama… o a cualquier superficie plana, con otras.

El alivio que había sentido cuando descubrió que no se acostaba con otros hombres había sido arrastrado por el balde de agua fría que sintió caer al enterarse de que, si bien, Harry no se acostaba con otros hombres, sí lo hacía con otras mujeres. El pánico fue en asenso cuando se enteró de que sus típicas conquistas de una noche, habían pasado a la historia y llevaba una semana entera acostándose con la señorita-tetas-falsas. La misma con la que minutos antes Niall había estado restregándose. El alivio que sintió al ver que a Harry no le afectaba en absoluto llegó como la calma después de la tormenta.

Como fuera, esa noche estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para hacerle entender a Harry que él era todo lo que necesitaba.

Bajando del auto con injustificada precaución, se dirigieron a la entrada de la pequeña cabaña en medio de la nada. Louis buscó las llaves dentro de su chaqueta y abrió la puerta de madera que rechinó al contacto. Encendió la luz del pasillo antes de entrar.

Louis no había ni terminado de poner ambos pies dentro del lugar cuando Harry ya lo tenía presionado contra la pared y buscaba sus labios con desesperación contenida. Él quiso hacerle el camino más fácil y levantó la cabeza para presionar los labios contra los suyos. Gimió cuando el ruloso pasó su lengua por su labio inferior, justo antes de que lo atrapara entre sus dientes y sintió endurecerse en sus pantalones hechos a medida. Pasó los brazos por sus hombros y los sostuvo por el cuello cuando sintió que sus piernas podrían jugarle una mala pasada en cualquier momento.

—Joder, te extrañé —le susurró Harry al oído. Louis se apretó más contra él, maravillándose por la forma en la que sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección.

Harry no esperó respuesta y bajó hasta su cuello, para lamer y succionar la piel sensible que allí se encontraba. Louis lo detuvo antes de llegar a más y lo obligó a ir hasta la habitación antes de que sus piernas frágiles por el momento lo hicieran caer al piso.

De pronto las manos de ambos no eran lo suficientemente rápidas como para despojarse de la ropa. Louis, con manos temblorosas, deshizo el nudo de la corbata de Harry y la aventó a la pila de ropa en la que ya se encontraban las chaquetas de ambos y la corbata de él. Harry le ahuecó las mejillas con ambas manos y depositó un beso hambriento en sus labios. Louis se sintió morir en sus brazos. Amaba la manera en la que Harry combinaba la ternura y la pasión para volverlos una mezcla completamente irresistible para él. Harry llevó sus manos a los pantalones de Louis y deshizo los botones con desesperación ya no tan contenida. Los deslizó por sus piernas hasta que se estancaron como un charco en sus tobillos y se arrodilló para quitarle los zapatos que llevaba sin calcetines, dejándolo sólo en bóxer.

El ruloso se incorporó y lo volvió a besar como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Louis se rio sobre sus labios.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó, sin atreverse a separar sus labios de los de Louis.

—Nada, sólo que… nuestra situación no es muy justa. Mientras yo estoy casi desnudo, tú aún estas medio vestido.

Harry se detuvo un momento, analizando la situación, luego se despojó de sus zapatos, calcetines y pantalón a la velocidad de la luz.

—Así está mejor —Louis susurró antes de volverlo a besar.

Harry lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo depositó en la cama con suavidad, posicionándose sobre él. Dejando besos desde su cuello hasta su torso desnudo y estómago. Prestó especial atención a cada uno de sus tatuajes, rodeándolos con la lengua y haciéndolo gemir.

Llegó hasta la altura de su bóxer y los deslizó hasta que salieron de su alcance. A esas alturas ambos sentían que explotarían en cualquier momento. Cuando la virilidad de Louis quedó descubierta, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se fijaran por un instante bastante largo en ella, lamiéndose los labios con expectación. Con suma delicadeza tomó su miembro erecto entre sus mano y comenzó a masajear con suavidad. Louis no pudo hacer más que tomar las sabanas con fuerza cuando una ola intensa de placer lo asaltó al sentir el toque de Harry, sabiendo que era su noche. De Harry. De él. De los dos. No había pasado, ni nadie entre ellos. Sólo el amor de ambos.

Harry pasó la lengua por el glande purpura de su erecto miembro y después la introdujo hasta que la sintió chocar contra su garganta. Louis perdió la cordura y comenzó a mover sus caderas en un frenético vaivén, follando la boca de Harry sin control. Él se dejó hacer, corriéndose en su garganta más pronto de lo esperado. Se retorció de placer entre las manos de Harry. A pesar de que todo había sido demasiado rápido, ambos jadeaban como si acabaran de terminar un maratón.

Cuando Louis recuperó la consciencia y logró ver con claridad de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que ya tenía la polla de Harry entre sus manos y la movía de arriba abajo, con un violento frenesí. Los gemidos de Harry resonaban por toda la pequeña habitación mientras se retorcía agarrando con fuerza las sabanas entre sus puños.

—Me voy a correr —anunció Harry entre jadeos.

Louis dejó de masturbarle y se metió su pene a la boca, succionando y succionando hasta que Harry se corrió.

Cayó agotado de espaldas en la cama, con Louis encima de él. Harry lo sostuvo contra su pecho con fuerza y le besó la frente en repetidas ocasiones.

—Te amo, Harry —susurró Louis.

—Yo también te amo —murmuró Harry después de un par de segundos.

Louis sabía eso. Jamás había dudado del amor que Harry sentía por él. Lo que no terminaba de comprender era por qué Harry sentía la necesidad de acostarse con otras personas. ¿Acaso él no lo satisfacía? ¿No se sentía bien cuándo estaba con él? Bueno, si era así, tenía toda una noche para cambiar esa situación. No era como si en ese instante importara mucho. Tenía a Harry para él solo y lo aprovecharía al máximo. Después de todo esa era su noche, ¿no? Otro día quizás no, pero sabía que en ese momento sólo él habitaba el corazón de Harry. Louis estaba casi seguro de que esa noche no había nadie en el mundo que se amaran más que ellos dos.

Louis sintió como Harry los cubría a ambos con el edredón de la cama y suspiró.

—Espero que no estés pensando en dormir —murmuró Louis contra su pecho de manera juguetona—. Esto apenas es el comienzo, todavía nos queda una muy, muy larga noche por delante.

Harry soltó una carcajada y lo hizo rodar contra su espalda, quedando de nuevo sobre él.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo —murmuró contra sus labios. Después lo besó.

Sí, sin duda esa era su noche.

* * *

><p>¡Yay! Llegaste hasta aquí abajo.<p>

Raro, ¿no? Bien, les mencione que este era mi primer OS Larry semi-erótico; no me atreví a llegar más allá con esto. Confío que con el tiempo podré deshacerme del pudor y la vergüenza, y ya no sentiré sonrojarme cada vez que relate las escenas sexuales.

Espero que les haya gustado, y si es así, me lo hagan sabes, y si no, también, sólo tienen que dejarme un **_review_**. Ya sean consejos, críticas constructivas y hasta insultos (justificados, claro está). Pues son ustedes los que hacen que mi trabajo sea posible(?). Ah.

Hasta la próxima.

**_Cath._**


End file.
